<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters from Three Engagements by LaCorelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784213">Letters from Three Engagements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCorelli/pseuds/LaCorelli'>LaCorelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Correspondence, Engagement, F/M, Letter Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCorelli/pseuds/LaCorelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters exchanged between three couples during their engagements</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, William Collins/Charlotte Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Effusions of a Newly Engaged Clergyman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was hastily written for A Happy Assembly's Love Letters Playground challenge. It was original meant to be two different entries, but because of time constraints and brevity ended up being one with the last exchange the most hurried one. I hope it is at least amusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>William Collins to Charlotte Lucas</em>
</p>
<p>My dearest <strike>Charlotte Miss Lucas</strike> future companion of my married life,</p>
<p>I have arrived safely to the humble abode which shall be our future place of utmost felicity, until such time as we may ascend to our ultimate happy abode when unhappy circumstances for others which I will not dwell upon as it is not something upon which a proper Christian gentleman should.</p>
<p>But I digress as I wished to assure you first of the reaction of the right honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who as you know is our most noble patroness, to the news of our upcoming felicitious union. While expressing some astonishment at my not gaining a bride from among my cousins, she was assuaged when I elucidated the many ways in which you would excel in the role of humble clergyman's wife. There is your full knowledge of the management of a kitchen as well as your excellent grasp of pie making and knowledge of poultry which will make us an example to my parishioners by how well maintained and productive our chickens will be. And once the season is propitious your gentle care of my household will allow me to improve the gardens to a greater extent.... [And the letter goes on at length on every detail of his spring planting, including every plant and layout and how Lady Catherine has approved of each. Omitted to spare the reader the details Charlotte was not]</p>
<p>.... And I know you will be pleased to hear that Lady Catherine has in her magnificent condescension advised me in the placement of shelves in the closets as a sign of her approval of our marriage and a gift of her infinite foresight.</p>
<p>I look very forward to the day when you may see all this for yourself.</p>
<p>Your most humble and pleased future husband,</p>
<p>William Collins</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Charlotte Lucas to William Collins</em>
</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Collins,</p>
<p>I am pleased to hear of all the arrangements of the parsonage. Lady Catherine does seem to be a most involved and condescending lady. I am pleased that she approves so much of your garden arrangements for I too believe a man's character may be most fully expressed in the care he takes of his land. As a servant of the Lord, it behooves you to be an example to your parishioners, and I feel proud yet humbled to be a helpmate in such an endeavor. It is good that our wedding date is soon, so that we may properly prepare for the spring season.</p>
<p>In all sincerity,</p>
<p>Charlotte Lucas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be Not Alarmed, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Elizabeth Bennet to Fitzwilliam Darcy</em>
</p>
<p>Be not alarmed, sir, on receiving this letter by the apprehension of its containing any repudiation of the sentiments which were last night so delightful to us both. I write without any intention of paining you, but only teasing you for the only letter that I have as yet received from you, one that did change my opinions for the better and allowed me to better know the one man in the world most suited to me in disposition and talents.</p>
<p>For the nonce, I will leave it to you to determine which particular ones I most value, though I believe I was most eloquent on the subject when pressed in our tête-à-tête yesterday, though not quite as eloquent as your enumeration of the reasons why it would be to our mutual happiness to have the date of the wedding settled most expeditiously.</p>
<p>And how fortunate that my dear mother agreed. I do believe it may be one of the few times if not the first that you agreed with her without particular reservation other than her manner of expressing it. And then it pleases my father as well as it is so economic as well for two daughters to be married on the same day and share the same wedding breakfast. You have fast become their favorite son to be. Though of course, that should pale in consequence to the fact that you are my favorite without any possible competition.</p>
<p>I look very much forward to the day when I can sign a letter with your name permanently attached to mine.</p>
<p>However until then, I am your very own,</p>
<p>Elizabeth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fitzwilliam Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet</em>
</p>
<p>To a most teasing young lady.</p>
<p>Madam, nothing is bound to be more alarming to a gentleman than the repetition of his own ill-thought, ill-expressed initial words of a letter meant to exonerate him from the results of the worst proposal a man might make to the woman he loved. It is a miracle from above that rather than cementing your resentment for an ill-mannered boor, that it somehow made you think better of me. Nay, even more so that your opinion so reversed itself that I went from the last man to the one man whom you could be prevailed upon to marry.</p>
<p>And you are quite correct in assuming that the easy acquiescence of your parents to our proposed wedding date was most pleasing to me, though you are also correct that it is your opinion which matters the most to me, and that it was our most private discussion on the matter which made me eloquent upon the topic. I am but merely mortal man and wish the freedom to fully express my appreciation of your own disposition and talents which are too numerous to be mentioned in a letter. It will take a lifetime together, I vow, and one that cannot begin too soon.</p>
<p>Your own,</p>
<p>Fitzwilliam</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A [Blotted] Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Charles Bingley to Jane Bennet</em>
</p>
<p>Dearest Jane,</p>
<p>I am so [blotted] happy that we are to be married so [blottedy blot blot] and with [blot] and [blot]. You are a [blot] angel to so [blot, bigger blot, blot] me.</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Ch[blot]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jane Bennet to Charles Bingley</em>
</p>
<p>Dear Charles,</p>
<p>Your letter was so beautiful, and I am so overjoyed that both my dearest sister and your dearest friend will share our happiest day with us.</p>
<p>All my love,</p>
<p>Jane</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>